Bolhas de Sabão
by DoraRussel
Summary: Os momentos mais preciosos da infância de Severus, foram vividos juntamente com Lily. Que tal um pouco de ingenuidade e algumas Bolhas de Sabão para alegrar o dia? - Beta: Afrodite Sunbeam


**Fanfiction escrita para o fórum 6V.**

**Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, e aquele blá blá blá de sempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bolhas de Sabão<strong>

* * *

><p>Assim como os dias de sol, os sorrisos e risos de Lily brilhavam e traziam um calorzinho agradável ao coração de Severus. Talvez fosse impressão dele, mas cada vez que via os dentes brancos dela se mostrando por detrás dos lábios relativamente ressecados, Severus parecia ganhar o dia; nada mais lhe importava – sequer as surras de seu pai.<p>

Sabia o quanto eram amigos e o quanto a ruiva era importante, por isso Severus tentava ser o mais educado e gentil possível – nem sempre conseguia, mas acabavam se entendendo quando o assunto era Hogwarts. Os dois eram fascinados pela escola que ainda nem conheciam – eles já se sentiam parte daquele lugar.

Certo dia, depois de mais uma tarde cinzenta em sua casa, Severus tomou o caminho do parque em que sempre encontrava Lily. Queria muito que a amiga viesse, precisava tanto de um pouco da sua alegria – ainda que isso fizesse dele um aproveitador, sabia que somente a amiga poderia lhe ajudar nesse momento.

Chegou ao balanço em que sempre empurrava a garota dos olhos verdes e se sentou ali, apreciando o pôr do sol e imaginando uma vida calma, tranquila, sem nenhum sofrimento ou dor. Imaginou uma casa no campo, sua mãe sempre tão atenciosa brincando com ele na relva, enquanto na cozinha, o jantar era feito com ajuda de magia.

Pensou em Tobias e sentiu raiva, sentimento que não durou muito tempo, pois no fim da rua uma cabeleira vermelha foi iluminada pelos últimos raios de sol, e ele soube que era Lily. Abriu um sorriso torto e se levantou, esperando pela amiga.

– Sev! – gritou a menina, correndo ao seu encontro com os braços abertos. Severus, meio desengonçado, abriu os braços e acolheu a menina neles, sentindo o calor dela preencher todo o vazio que existia em si.

– Por Deus, Severus... Por que ficou uma semana sem aparecer aqui? – ela perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura e parecendo brava.

Enquanto se sentava novamente no balanço, Severus balançou a cabeça, ligeiramente constrangido, dizendo:

– Papai me deixou de castigo por... por mamãe ter me ajudado com aquele machucado das costas... – ele desviou o olhar, finalizando:

– Ele disse que como homem, eu preciso aprender a me cuidar sozinho e... – foi interrompido por mais um abraço apertado.

– Sev... – suspirou a menina, apertando-o em seus bracinhos finos. – Sinto muito... – disse Lily num murmúrio, enquanto confortava Severus com seu abraço.

– Sua mãe precisa se impor e... – Lily se separou do abraço, buscando os olhos negros de Severus. – Vocês precisam terminar com isso, Sev... Um dia ele vai acabar matando os dois! – concluiu ela, exasperada.

Severus desviou novamente o olhar e se levantou, dando lugar para ela no balanço. Deu a volta e ficou por trás do brinquedo, vendo-a se sentar, esperando que ele a balançasse.

– Sabe que hoje de manhã eu consegui fazer bolhas de sabão aparecer, Sev? – Lily tentou mudar o assunto, entusiasmada, e Severus resolveu que seria melhor assim; ela olhou para trás enquanto sentia o vento tocando-lhe o rosto a cada ida e vinda do balanço.

Severus sorriu novamente, daquele jeito que mais parecia uma careta.

– Verdade? E como foi? – perguntou animado, pensando no quanto Lily era inteligente e em como se daria bem em Hogwarts.

– Divertido... – sorriu ela – Papai e mamãe ficaram feito bobos vendo as bolhinhas por toda a casa, já Petunia... – um suspiro longo da menina foi-se ouvido – Não sei por que ela sempre fica tão irritada quando faço alguma mágica, Sev. – os olhinhos de Lily enchiam-se de água todas as vezes que se lembrava de quão má Petunia podia ser, e Severus sabia perfeitamente o quanto esse assunto deixava Lily triste, então parou de balançá-la, dando a volta novamente e ficando de frente para a menina. Pegou suas mãos da forma mais carinhosa que conseguiu, dizendo:

– Isso é inveja, e por mais que você não goste que eu fale assim, você mesma sabe, Lily... É pura inveja! – falou ele, apertando as mãos dela nas suas.

Cada um entrou em seu silêncio confortável, deixando o pensamento voar sem rumo.

Enquanto Severus voltava a balançar Lily, as estrelas tomavam conta do céu escuro. Aquele parque era um refúgio para os dois, de formas diferentes; Severus fugia de seu pai ali, das dores físicas e sentimentais – fugia até mesmo da submissão de sua mãe ao seu pai. Já Lily – Severus sabia que essa era a verdade – fugia da raiva da irmã mais velha, que sempre tinha alguma frase cheia de veneno para dizer.

– Lily...? – depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Severus chamou a menina, parando o balanço novamente.

– Sim? – perguntou ela sorrindo. Severus não conseguia compreender essa facilidade que ela tinha para sorrir – era como respirar, para Lily.

– Você poderia... – ele se sentiu envergonhado, mas com a coragem que os olhos verdes dela passavam, conseguiu terminar:

– Você poderia fazer mais bolhas de sabão? – nos olhos dela, Severus percebeu uma chama de amor ser acesa, aquecendo seu coração, como somente sua mãe conseguia fazer.

– Posso tentar! – a menina respondeu confiante. Levantou-se do balanço e deu alguns passos, se distanciando de Severus. Ela concentrou-se e então uma profusão de bolhinhas transparentes e coloridas em azul, amarelo e rosa, de variados tamanhos, apareceram em volta dos dois, e Severus acabou se assustando com a rapidez e a quantidade das bolhinhas, recuando alguns passos, até entender que elas eram completamente inofensivas.

Severus ouviu Lily gargalhar alto ao ver sua reação, e olhou zangado para ela, estourando com as mãos algumas das bolhinhas que estavam ao seu redor.

Mas a risada de Lily era deveras contagiante, e Severus sabia bem disso, tanto que mesmo zangado, deixou que um sorrisinho aparecesse em seu rosto. Quem visse os dois se divertindo com bolhinhas de sabão, sequer imaginaria o quanto cada um sofria internamente; mas, nesse instante, eles haviam deixado qualquer tristeza e sofrimento de lado – viver o momento era mais importante.

Algum tempo depois, Lily olhou para o relógio de pulso muggle que sempre usava, chamando a atenção de Severus.

– Preciso ir, Sev. Mamãe disse que o jantar estaria pronto às 19h30, e eu já estou atrasada. – esse era o pior momento para Severus. Mas ele não demonstrou, somente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

– Tudo bem, também preciso ir. – respondeu, estourando uma das últimas bolhinhas que ainda flutuavam perto deles.

Lily abraçou-o novamente, e dessa vez Severus conseguiu retribuir melhor; ouviu-a murmurar em seu ouvido que logo tudo ficaria bem. Ele respondeu que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Lily se virava e começava a andar em direção à sua casa. Severus tomou o rumo oposto, tentando gravar em sua memória cada instante que passara naquele parque com Lily, para que nos momentos mais difíceis tivesse recordações boas para se lembrar e não sucumbir à tristeza e à dor.

* * *

><p>Leu? Gostou? Odiou? Comente com educação e faça uma pessoa feliz! .<p> 


End file.
